A covering device is known for telephone sockets, consisting essentially of a plate with a housing at its centre that can be closed by a thin pivoting flap, generally in the form of a disk. A female telephone socket fitted in the housing can receive an external male telephone plug when the flap is in the open position.
Even though an indentation is provided in one part of the edge of the housing, it is still difficult to grip the flap. This indentation permits penetration and/or accumulation of dirt.
One aim of the present invention is to remedy this drawback, by proposing a covering device that is provided with a flap that is reliable and is easy to manipulate.